1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic ballast, and more particularly, to a self-oscillating transformerless electronic ballast using only two-terminal inductors and capacitors in conjunction with a lamp in the feedback path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional magnetic coil ballasts are well known to have many operational disadvantages, such as poor energy efficiency and high flicker. Electronic ballasts overcome the shortcomings of magnetic coil ballasts. However, existing electronic ballasts commonly include two switches for converting a dc signal into a high-frequency ac signal furnished to start and operate discharge lamps. Furthermore, the switches of existing electronic ballasts are generally driven by an integrated circuit, resulting in a considerably higher monetary cost. Other existing manners of starting discharge lamps include the use of resistive electronic ballasts having glow bottle starters. It is then deemed desirable to provide electronic ballast constructed with minimal components for achieving a reduction of circuit cost and complexity thereof.